IMUs are sensors that typically use accelerometers and gyroscopes to measure linear and angular motion of an object. IMUs are commonly used in a number of applications where information about object motion is desired. Examples include vehicles, aircraft, and satellites. IMUs are also commonly used to measure motion of different parts of a larger object.
Improved methods of determining relative angles between coupled rigid bodies using IMUs are desired.